Lily's Story chapter 1 version 2
by Maxie1514
Summary: This is the first chapter redone with the potter's comming over as house guests. The idea just poped into my head. This ignors the other chapter 1.


**Sorry for not updating in a while. Finals are in 2 week so I'm studying. Anyway I just had an idea pop into my head this is NOT the next chapter but it goes back and is a different version of chapter 1 2/4 - 1 4/4. The potter's plus Remus and Sirius are the Evans' clients. I know crazy but just go with me! (the rest of the chapters will be the same)**

**Chapter 1 2/4 2.0**

_"__What were you doing I thought I told you to not go near the neighbors__." her father screamed at her between kicking her in the stomach, "__now get up you insolent girl. Get dressed and eat you dinner. The Potter's will be here at 7:15. Be in the kitchen at 6:30. No talking to them, be obedient and do show signs of being hurt, you will act happy and content. If you don't things will happen and you won't go back to that bloody school.__" He kicked her again and left the room. _Lily got up. Her stomach was killing her. She took off her shirt and looked in her small mirror hanging on her wall. There were fiery red splotches over her skin, where her father's foot had made contact. She ran her fingers over her ribs, she was sure at least one of them had been broken, Madam Pomfrey would be able to fix that. Somewhere in the big house the old grandfather clock struck 6. She had thirty minutes to get dressed, hide her cuts and bruises, eat and look presentable. Lily got out her "good" dress. Which was dark green colour with a velour look to it. It had an ivory collar with ivory flower shaped lace at the waist. She zipped the back and went to the kitchen.

"Your father wants dinner served at 7:30 sharp. Be good, we don't want to make your father mad."

"Yeah mum." lily mumbled as her mum left the kitchen. Makrouhi the "real maid" came in the kitchen

"Dad's clients will be here soon ." said lily now

"Lily do you want something to eat before dinner. You are becoming way to thin" she asked.

"A Peanut better sandwich is fine." Lily said. Chef Leon heard her request and made her a quick sandwich.

At 7:15 the there was a knock on the door. The Potter's had arrived.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Pot…" She saw three boys standing behind the adults in the dark " the Evans are waiting for you in the dining room. Please follow me." Lily said. They followed her to the dining room.

"Welcome, I hope the ride over was enjoyable." said Lily's father, Everyone including Lily sat down at the table. The boys were staring at Lily. It was well know that if you had dinner at the Evans's house you would be treated to the Evans's homemade white wine. Gave one to every one poured wine and went back to the kitchen. Lily helped Makrouhi prepare the steak and kidney pie. The meal was finished cooking until 7:45 which was 15 minutes later than her father wanted. Lily knew she was going to pay for that later. Makrouhi brought out the plates and set them in there places. After a few more glasses of wine and once the rice pudding was gone, the adults went in the sitting room wile the three boys and Lily stayed in the dinning room.

"What are you doing here?" asked James

"I live here. They are my parents now I have to clean up or I'll be in trouble." said Lily standing up.

"I can help. But why do you need to clean up can you maid do it?" asked Remus.

"It's punishment" said lily lying. Lily was just about to pick up a plate when Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve.

"What happened." asked Sirius looking at the black and blue handprint on her wrist.

"I ugh fell."

"Which is why it looks like a hand" said Remus also looking at her wrist.

"Look you can tell anyone." Lily said. The boys looked at each other.

"Boys it's time to go said Mr. Potter coming in the dinning room. He caught a glance of lily's wrist and said

"Don't worry you'll be out of here soon." The Potter's left.

---------

"Father Lily was showing the Potter boys her arm." said Petunia while lily was in the kitchen.

"GIRL GET IN HERE. WHY WERE YOU SHOWING YOUR INJURIES? DO YOU LIKE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?" Lily father screamed as soon as the door had shut. Lily shook her head. "WHAT?"

"N…no father I didn't." lily stuttered.

"GO DOWN TO YOUR ROOM." screamed her father, lily ran to her room and quietly shut the door.

Seth followed her put slamming her door shut and the tears started to fall.

**Chapter 1 3-4/4 2.0**

"Madison I hope you don't have anything planed for tonight." Said Mr. Potter walking into his office.

"If I did you'd probably make me cancel." said his sectary.

"Got that right. There's a girl at 758 maple drive in surrey getting abused by her father. We're going in there tonight. I want the paper work done so there won't be any complications. He apperated to the Lupin's house and walked to the Evan's. He knocked on the door.

"Mr. Potter can I help you?" asked lily.

"Yes I need to speak with your parents?" asked Mr. Potter.

"Um yes, um come in." Lily let him in the house. "Please stay here," Lily went in to the living room, "Father Mr. Potter is here to see you. He is in the study." Her father got up and she led him to the study.

"Girl, leave," ordered he father.

"Mr. Evans this involves her." said Mr. Potter standing up.

"What did that ungrateful girl do know?" asked Seth.

"I'm the minister of magic. You are being charged with physically abuse on your daughter."

"Did the girl say that? She is always making up stories. Wait your one of them?" said Seth.

"We have substantial evidence. Lily will need to come with us and you will need to be in court at 10:30a.m in court room A. You will no longer have custody of Lily and you may be sent to jail. We will be moderating everything you do until you go to court. Lily would you go grab you things, that includes your Hogwarts stuff, you won't be coming back." said Mr. Potter.

"You can't do that she is mine. You haven't the right." said Seth grabbing lily's forearm tightly.

"Did you not hear, I'm from the ministry. I have someone doing the same thing at your ministry. She will be taken away from here no matter what you say. Now let go of her so she can get her stuff." said Mr. Potter. Her father let go of her and she go her trunk. "We will my going to my house. You can stay there until you get better and go to the leaky cauldron until Hogwarts or you can just stay at my house until you go to Hogwarts if James and Sirius don't bug you to much. But you can decide that later. Good evening Mr. Evans." Lily and Mr. potter apperated to the Potter's mansion. "Hello dear come up here you can get some sleep them we'll sort this out in the morning. change in to you pajamas and try to get some sleep. I have some dreamless sleep and calming potion here if you need it."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"If you need anything James, Sirius and Remus are 2 doors down and my bedroom is right above here. Do be afraid to call."

"Thank you." said Lily.

"Good night Lily" She left. Lily got out of bed, changed in to her pajamas, took the calming potion and went to sleep in a real bed for the first time since summer started.


End file.
